Because of ChanBaek
by Kang Seulla
Summary: [Squel Because of Game] Permainan Jongin dan Sehun yang dimulai karena ChanBaek. KaiHun. Yaoi. Sorry for Typo


Jongin menutup pintu kmaar Sehun dan Suho lalu menguncinya. Ia melangkah mendekat kearah Sehun yang telah tertidur di atas ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ikut naik keatas ranjang, Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun kemudian memeluk tubuhnya. Matanya mengintip kearah layar ponsel Sehun, melihat apa yang di lakukan lelaki tersebut. jongin menghela nafasnya, lagi-lagi _instagram_.

"Hey, berhenti bermain ponsel," sambil berucap, Jongin menarik ponsel dari tangan Sehun kemudian meletakkannya pada meja di samping ranjang. Jongin terkekeh melihat wajah merengut Sehun, kemudian menarik tubuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan suka mengaturku."

"Ya ya ya…"

Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun kemudian menatapnya dalam. Setelahnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraup bibir Sehun dan membawanya kedalam pagutan basahnya. Yang dibalas oleh Sehun sambil memeluk lehernya dan meremas rambutnya. Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menindih Tubuh Sehun, tangannya juga tidak hanya diam, Jongin menggunakannya untuk melepaskan piyama yang dikenakan Sehun.

Sehun yang tidak mau kalah juga mulai melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan Jongin. Membuang asal pakaian tersebut masih dengan bibir yang saling melumat. Setelah tangan mereka telah selesai melakukan tugasnya, kini keduanya saling membelai tubuh pasangannya.

" _Aahh_!"

Desahan keras dikeluarkan Sehun akibat Jongin yang menarik putingnya dengan kasar. Ia mendorong pundak Jongin hingga pagutan keduanya terlepas lalu memandang tajam kearah lelaki yang tengah menindihnya itu.

"Jangan kasar-kasar."

"Tapi kau suka bukan?" Jongin berucap disertai dengan seringainya. Tangannya bergerak menuju selangkangan Sehun lalu menggenggam penisnya. "Buktinya ini semakin tegang."

" _Asshh_ …" tidak mengindahkan ucapan Jongin, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam menikmati sentuhan yang di berikan Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat reaksi Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Sehun lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membasahi leher Sehun dengan air liurnya. Tidak hanya menjilat, ia juga memberikan kecupan serta hisapan disana. namun tidak cukup kuat untuk memberikan tanda kemerahan. Pagutannya semakin turun. Lidahnya kembali terjulur, menjiati sekitar dada Sehun tanpa menyentuh putingnya yang telah menegang. Juga memberikan kecupan dan hisapan disertai dengan gigitan pada dada putih Sehun. Membuat tanda kemerahan disana.

Dada Sehun membusung seiring dengan sentuhan yang di berikan Jongin. Ia mendesah frustasi, merasakan kehampaan pada pucuk dadanya yang tidak disentuh oleh Jongin. "Jangan _aahn_ main-main."

"Aku tidak main-main."

"Jong- _aaahhh~_ "

Teriakan kesal Sehun harus terpotong saat pucuk dadanya akhirnya diberikan sentuhan oleh bibir Jongin. Masih dengan dada yang membusung, Sehun melirik kearah dadanya. Dimana Jongin sedang melakukan pekerjaannya. Libidonya semakin meningkat saat melihat bibir Jongin yang melecehkan putingnya. Meludahinya kemudian menjilatinya lalu mengulumnya. Memainkan lidahnya menggelitik putingnya lalu menghisapnya kuat seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan. Dan karena Jongin adalah orang yang adil, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada puting Sehun yang lain.

Bosan dengan dada Sehun, Jongin menurunkan pekerjaan mulutnya. Setelah memberikan 'jalur liur' di perut Sehun, wajahnya dihadapkan oleh penis milik Sehun yang telah menegak sempurna. Penis yang memiliki besar yang hampir sama dengan miliknya, namun tentu masih lebih besar kebanggaannya itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin memasukkan penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya. Menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun, memompa batang penis Sehun yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Tidak hanya itu, Jongin juga memutarkan lidahnya pada batang penis Sehun.

" _Arghh…"_ Sehun mengeluarkan geraman kenikmatannya. Ia memegang kepala Jongin dengan salah satu tangannya, meremas surai Jongin. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng saat merasakan sensasi geli pada ujung penis. Sehun melirik kearah Jongin, melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh lelaki tersebut. " _Aahh_!" kepalanya kembali jatuh keatas bantal saat Jongin yang sudah melepaskan kulumannya _malah_ menggenggan ujung penisnya. Tempat sensitifnya.

Jongin menggenggam ujung penis Sehun, memutar genggamannya kemudian melepaskannya. Terus melakukan hal tersebut hingga Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menggeram frustasi. Dirinya tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya melihat reaksi Sehun. Masih dengan _mengerjai_ ujung penis Sehun, Jongin melumuri dua jadinya dengan air liurnya kemudian mengarahkan jarinya yang basah itu menuju lubang milik Sehun. Jongin mendorong jarinya masuk kedalam lubang Sehun, lalu kembali mengeluarkannya. Bersamaan dengan dirinya melepaskan genggamannya pada ujung penis Sehun. Jika dirinya menggenggam ujung penis Sehun, jarinya pun akan ikut masuk kedalam lubang Sehun. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"SIal, Jongin _aahh!_ " tubuh Sehun bergetar. Tubuhnya menggeliat, merasa tidak puas dengan sentuhan main-main yang diberikan oleh Jongin.

Tawa Jongin kembali terdengar. Tanpa bosan dirinya menggoda Sehun, hingga lelaki itu mengeluarkan spermanya sampai mengotori tangannya. Jongin kembali mendekat kearah Sehun. Ia memberikan tangannya yang telah kotor kepada Sehun dan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk membersihkan tangannya.

"Tsh. Kau _keluar_ hanya karena sentuhan main-mainku?" ia menatap dengan seringainya kearah Sehun yang tengah asik menjilati tangannya. Tatapan tajam Sehun tidak membuat Jongin menjadi takut. "Aku suka," Jongin menarik tangannya kemudian kembali menempelkan bibir mereka. Melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun dan saling membelitkan lidah mereka. Ia menghisap bibir bawah Sehun kuat hingga menimbulkan suara yang khas. Tangannya mengelus dada Sehun, memainkan putingnya yang masih mengeras.

" _Anh~_ " Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga dirinya kini berada diatas tubuh Jongin. Ia melepaskan pagutan mereka kemudian duduk diatas selangkangan Jongin. "Kita harus cepat, aku mengantuk."

" _Okay_ …"

Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Ia melihat santai kearah Sehun yang mengocok penisnya terlebih dahulu sebelum di dorong masuk kedalam lubangnya. Matanya menatap tajam Sehun yang tengah mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati sensasi sakit saat miliknya menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya dengan perlahan. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Sehun, Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk memainkan putting Sehun dan meremas penisnya.

" _AAHH_!"

Desahan keras Sehun terdengar saat dirinya telah berhasil memasukkan seluruh batang penis Jongin kedalam lubangnya. Sambil menatap kearah Jongin, Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin agar duduk kemudian memeluknya erat.

"J-jongin…" cicit Sehun pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk erat leher Jongin. Sedangkan lubangnya berkedut-kedut meremas penis Jongin.

"Hm?"

Kepala Sehun menggeleng. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan memompa penis Jongin. Desahan kecilnya ia keluarkan di depan telinga Jongin. Jemarinya juga meremas surai Jongin seiring ujung penis Jongin menyentuh titik didalam dirinya. desahan kecil Sehun berubah menjadi desahan yang lebih keras ketika Jongin memegang pinggangnya untuk membantu dirinya bergerak. Suara kulit yang beradu terdengar memenuhi kamar, ranjang yang menjadi tumpuan keduanya juga berdecit mengikuti gerakan kasar yang mereka ciptakan.

Tidak puas dengan posisi mereka, Jongin merebahkan tubuh Sehun dengan melebarkan kedua kakinya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat, menggesekkan batang penisnya dengan dinding lubang Sehun yang menghisap penisnya.

" _Aahh aahh…"_

" _Sshh."_

Desahan keduanya saling bersautan. Mata keduanya saling beradu, tatapan tajam Jongin bertemu dengan tatapan sayu Sehun. Salah satu tangan Sehun memegang tangan Jongin untuk di remasnya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengocok penisnya mengikuti gerakan yang diberikan Jongin pada lubangnya.

Jongin melepaskan penisnya dari cengkraman dinding lubang Sehun. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sehun lalu mengangkat pinggulnya keatas. Membuat tubuh Sehun menungging di hadapannya. Ia membelai pipi bokong Sehun kemudian meremasnya. Setelah itu Jongin menampar bokong Sehun berulang kali hingga kedua pipi bokong Sehun memerah dengan jiplakan jemari tangannya terlihat jelas.

 _PLAK_

" _Asshh_!"

"Bokongmu memang indah, Sehunnie."

Jongin melebarkan pipi bokong Sehun, ia mengalirkan air liurnya kedalam lubang Sehun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menjilat bagian tersebut. Lidahnya _mengorek_ lubang Sehun, merasakan denyutan-denyutan yang meremas lidah basahnya. Tangannya yang lain meremas penis miliknya, membuatnya semakin keras.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Jongin kembali mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang Sehun. Ia menepuk-nepuk batang penisnya pada bokong Sehun lalu menggeseknya di depan lubang Sehun sebelum dirinya melesakkan penisnya keras. Dalam satu hentakkan Jongin mampu memasukkan seluruh batang penisnya kedalam lubang Sehun.

" _Argh!_ Jongin!"

" _Sshh_ Sehunnie…"

Jongin menggerakann pinggulnya cepat, tidak memberikan waktu bagi Sehun untuk bernafas sejenak. Tangannya bergerak menampar bokong Sehun tanpa mengurangi kecepatan genjotannya. Sesekali dirinya akan mengalirkan air liurnya untuk mempermudah gerakan yang ia berikan untuk Sehun. Desahan dan geraman keduanya saling bersahutan, memenuhi kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu keduanya. Dan juga tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar mereka. Yang terpenting adalah penis Jongin yang semakin bergerak brutal di dalam lubang Sehun dan lubang Sehun yang berkedut menghisap penis Jongin.

Hingga saat keduanya telah sampai pada puncak kenikmatan, Jongin langsung melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Sehun kemudian membalikkan tubuh Sehun. Ia mengocok penisnya di depan wajah Sehun dan memuncratkan spermanya di wajah Sehun yang menatapnya sayu. Sedangkan Sehun mendesah pelan ketika dirinya mengeluarkan sperma yang mengotori sprei.

Tubuh Jongin ambruk di samping tubuh Sehun. Dirinya memeluk Sehun yang tengah sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dari sperma milik Jongin dengan menjilati sekitar bibirnya dan mengambil sperma Jongin lalu memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Tidurlah, kau mengantuk bukan?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu meringkuk di dalam dekapan Jongin. Dan mulai memejamkan matanya juga mengatur nafasnya. Dirinya semakin nyaman saat merasakan elusan lembut pada kepalanya dari Jongin.

Namun kedamaian mereka harus tengganggu dengan suara bantingan pintu kamar.

"KALIAN JANGAN BERISIK! BAEKKIE MAU TIDUR!"

.

oOo

.

 _Err… so ini lanjutan dari epilog Because of Game kemarin kkk. Semoga puas ya. Makasih buat yang udah review di FF Because of Game kemarin kkk, so jangan lupa buat review di FF ini juga ya~_

 _Btw ini perdana aku bikin NC KaiHun dan… agak kesulitan karena pas bagian Sehun aku sering salah ketik jadi Baekhyun wkwk jadi kalo ada typo nama Sehun jadi Baekhyun tolong di koreksi ya kkk dan maaf juga kalau ada typo~ karena terlalu males buat ngedit lagi u,u_

 _Hm… jadi, Lebih hot 'Because of Game' atau 'Because of ChanBaek'? tulit di kolom komen ya hehe_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Epilog**

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya gelisah di dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ia merengek pelan, kesal karena tidurnya terganggu oleh suara berisik dari kamar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar miliknya. Sambil menggeram, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga pelukan lelaki itu terlepas. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu mengacak kesal rambutnya. Membuat Chanyeol ikut mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap kearahnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Jongin dan Sehun berisik sekali!"

Mata bulat Chanyeol berkedip cepat sesaat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Sudahlah biarkan saja. Kita tadi juga seperti itu."

"Tapi Baekkie mau tidur!" Baekhyun menyibakkan selimutnya kemudian turun dari ranjangnya. "Aku harus menegur mereka!" kemudian dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentak, Baekhyun berjalan kesal keluar kamarnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar menjadi panik. Ia ikut turun dari ranjang kemudian mengambil celana miliknya dan memakainya dengan kilat sebelum menyusul Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Jangan berkeliaran sambil telanjang seperti itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**


End file.
